Forever Love
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Gackt has a nightmare and Hyde asks something of his lover. Suddenly Gackt is faced with a decision he never wished to be.


Title: Forever Love  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Vampirism, Ooc-ness ^^;  
Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: Gackt has a nightmare and Hyde asks something of his lover. Suddenly Gackt is faced with a decision he wished to.

Notes: um…I was sooooooo bored when I wrote this…I'm sorry for any ooc-ness that is bound to be in this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

* * *

_I kissed my lover soundly, feeling his small arms wrap around my neck. Soon our tongues began a battle for dominance. Suddenly, I tasted blood. It exploded across my tongue, the flavour exquisite. I lost all control. Slamming my smaller lover against the wall I wasted no time in clamping down on his neck harshly, drinking his life's essence. When he slumped down lifeless I pulled back. I looked at his body and I screamed._

_

* * *

_

Gackt rose with a scream, waking his slumbering lover.

"Gaachan?" Hyde mumbled, blinking sleepily. Gackt was drenched in sweat, his chest heaving, and eyes wide and narrowed into a dangerous glare.

"Gackt? What is the matter?" Hyde asked feeling alarmed.

Gackt shook his head.

"J-just a d-dream." He stuttered.

"Want to talk about it?" Hyde asked. Gackt shook his head, closing bleu eyes.

"No I don't want to discuss it." He said.

'It's too close to what I can do to him.' Gackt thought. He laid back down, wrapping arms around Hyde's waist, pulling him close.

"Let's just rest." He whispered. The smaller man nodded, eyes slowly closing.

"You're going to tell me about it in the morning." He whispered. Gackt frowned but said nothing, choosing instead to close his eyes and let the subject drop.

* * *

"Hyde wake up." Gackt whispered, lightly shaking his lover. Hyde blinked, trying to focus on his lover's tall form.

"Gaachan?" He said through a yawn.

"It's time to get up darling. Tetsuya will have your head if you're not there for practice." Gackt said with a large smile. Hyde sighed and snuggled back into the covers, closing his eyes once more.

"No Hyde-chan, it's time to get up." Gackt said, pulling on the sheets.

"Nuuu." Hyde moaned pulling back. Gackt smirked and pulled using his vampire strength yanking the sheets out of his lovers hands. Hyde glared and sat up quickly.

"No fair! I'm just a human! That's cheating!" he cried.

"All's fair in love and war and this my love," Gackt said pulling Hyde into a kiss.

"Is both." He finished. Hyde glared and reached for a pillow. Smacking his lover he squealed when Gackt began to tickle him.

"That's not f-fair! S-stop it!" Hyde shrieked, laughing.

Gackt stopped and pulled back. Hyde got onto his knees and raised to kiss Gackt lovingly.

"Good morning." He whispered. Gackt smiled at the smaller man.

"Gaachan, what was your dream about?" Hyde asked climbing out of the bed. Gackt sighed.

"It was about me killing you…again." Gackt answered. Hyde sighed heavily.

"Don't worry about it. We've been together for how long now?" he asked.

"I know but…it started out with me simply kissing you. Somehow your blood got into my mouth. I tasted it and I lost all train of thought. All I knew was your taste." Gackt whispered. Hyde stared at his lover, tears forming in his eyes at the pain that filled the taller man's voice. Walking over he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, resting his chin on Gackt's shoulder.

"If it hurts you so much than change me."

Gackts bleu eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No, absolutely not."

"But Gackt, it will be easier on both of us. You never kiss me passionately, and your always too gentle in lovemaking. I want you to open yourself and let me in. Change me Gaachan. I want to be like you. I want to love you forever." Hyde begged. Gackt sighed.

"No Hyde. Please listen to me. I want you to live your life. I'm so sorry Hyde." He sighed.

"Never mind it. Forget I said anything." Hyde whispered, unlocking his arms from around his lovers waist. Gackt watched him walk out of their room, a tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

"hey Hyde!" Tetsuya called happily. Hyde forced a smile to his face.

"What's wrong shrimp?" Ken asked in a joking tone. Hyde sighed heavily, his smile faltering.

"Gackt and I…had an argument this morning." He explained. Ken nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. What was it about?" Yukihiro asked.

"Um…the same thing we always fight about. Him being to gentle in everything! It's like he thinks I'm going to break at every turn! I hate it!" Hyde exclaimed.

"He worries about you Hyde. With your small frame there's no telling when you could break. I understand his worry. He loves you too much to hurt you." Tetsuya comforted.

"I'm small yes but I'm not breakable! I can kick each of your asses, I'm nowhere near breakable! I'm not made of fucking glass!" Hyde screamed throwing his arms into the air. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"What?!" He cried.

"Hello to you too Hyde. Why do you want to be like us?" Chachamaru asked calmly.

"I just…I just want to be with him. I love him and I just want…"

"I understand Hyde, I really do. Why do you think I changed You? Just think about what're asking him to really do." Chachamaru said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Ken asked. Hyde's arm fell limply to his side.

"Chachamaru." He whispered.

"You okay Hyde?" Tetsuya asked quietly, approaching the small vocalist.

"I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind is all." Hyde answered in a small voice.

Practice went well with Tetsuya only scolding Hyde a few times for being unfocused.

"Why don't we call it a day?" Tetsuya announced. His friends nodded and began to pack up. Hyde however never moved.

"Hyde? Hey, we're packing up. You want a ride home?"

"Hm? Oh no, I drove today. I told you we got into a fight. Gaachan didn't drive me today. Thanks for the offer though."

"Alright…be careful, okay?"

"I will be. See you guys." Hyde called walking out of the room. Reaching his car he sighed and slumped down into his seat.

"Does it really hurt him that much to think of me as one of them?" He whispered. Starting the engine he droved home to find Gackt asleep on the couch, tear stains on his face. Hyde kneeled beside him, kissing his cheek gently.

"Wake up Gaachan. We need to talk dear." He whispered, gently shaking the taller vocalist. Gackt began to stir, finally opening his eyes he smiled at Hyde before frowning.

"Are you still mad?" he asked. Hyde smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad. I had a small talk with Chachamaru and I'm looking at this from a different angle." Hyde explained. Gackt looked sheepish.

"Sorry, I didn't know who else to turn to. He's been my best friend since our literal childhood. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't bother me at all. I'm sorry I'm pressuring you." Hyde apologized. Gackt smiled lovingly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Hyde's forehead.

"I understand your side more now. I talked to You, he was in the same position as you. If you still want me to change you I will." The taller man admitted.

"I was going to tell you that you didn't have to change me if you didn't want to." Hyde said with a blush. Gackt rose and pulled Hyde to him.

"I want to. I don't want to watch you die in front of me." He whispered. Hyde smiled.

"So…do you just you know, bite me?" He asked with a laugh. Gackt chuckled at his wording but nodded.

"That's right. There will be a great deal of pain though."

Hyde swallowed but nodded in agreement.

"I want this." He spoke. Gackt picked him up bridal style and carried him to their shared bedroom.

"Let's get this done love." He whispered, setting Hyde down in the middle of the bed. Crawling up behind him he took the smaller man into his arms once more.

"Cry out if you feel the need love. This will hurt very much." Gackt whispered before biting as gently as possible into the tender flesh of his lovers neck.

* * *

Hyde awoke hours later to Gackt looking over him, bleu eyes full of worry.

"Gaachan?" He whispered opening his eyes. Bleu eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Hyde asked.

"You…look so different."

"What?" Hyde shrieked. He stood and walked to the bathroom and stared into the mirror eyes wide. Any blemish or imperfection that marred his body was gone leaving on perfection. The biggest change though were his eyes. Once caramel now were molten gold.

"What do I tell people?" He squeaked.

"They're new contacts and you had a little surgery on your time away. That's all anyone needs to know." Gackt said calmly, coming up behind Hyde, wrapping arms around his waist and resting his chin in black hair.

Hyde turned in his loose hold and wrapped his arms around his lover. Slowly Gackt pulled back.

"Come my love." He said pulling Hyde towards their bed.

Pushing him down he gently climbed atop the smaller man, nuzzling and licking the spot he had bitten. Hyde looked up at Gackt, lust evident in his eyes and pulled him down for a hungry kiss.

* * *

I decided to leave it like this ^^ I thought about putting smut in it but decided against it. If you want I'll write a smutty side story for this ^^ (I'm still working on the smutty side story for Only The Fates May Know ^^;)


End file.
